The present invention relates generally to seismic sensors.
More particularly, it relates to electromagnetic seismic sensors. Electromagnetic seismic sensors are known in the art. One of the known electromagnetic seismic sensors includes a core with a winding which is movable in an electromagnetic field under the action of seismic activity, so that a corresponding electrical signal is produced and detected, which is indicative of the seismic activity. It is believed that the existing seismic sensors of the above mentioned general type can be further improved.